The Phantom of the Opera Yaoi Style!
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru The Phantom of the Opera was supposed to like Christine, who in turn would love Raoul, but also love the Phantom. So why does the Phantom suddenly interest in Raoul?


**The Phantom of the Opera – Naruto Style!**

**Written by: **Obsessionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)

**Co-Written with: **Alexander Mauves, A close friend

**--**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**OneSided Pairings: **SakuNaru, SakuSasu

**Dedicated to: **Tobe-chan (TIJ's NarutoUzumaki). Yes, Tobe. Alex is getting me to write this with him. It's all dedicated to YOOOOUUU. Alexy-poo loves you a lot, so… READ THIS THING! Gaaawd, I spent two hours with sir 'picky-too-much', correcting my 'grammatical flaws' and how my story does not 'flow'. I hate him and his oh-so-smart superiority complex. Eheheh, yeah. ENJOY! OR OBSESSY'S GONNA GET'CHA!

--

**Warnings: **Romance, yaoi. The usual.

**Summary:** SasuNaru The Phantom of the Opera was supposed to like Christine, who in turn would love Raoul, but also love the Phantom. So why does the Phantom suddenly interest in Raoul?

**Disclaimer:** Here to do the disclaimer today is me (Obsessionist) and the co-writer, Alexander.

_Alexander: _… Nn'n.

_Obsessionist: _Riiiiiight. Alexy-poo, do the disclaimer.

_Alexander: _We don't… own Naruto or… the Phantom of the Opera…

_Obsessionist: _Indeed we don't. ON WITH THE STORY!

--

**Sasuke **– Is the Phantom of the Opera. In a book I read called Phantom, the Phantom is named Erik. In this instance, his name will be Sasuke.

**Naruto** – Shall be Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny. In the original story, Raoul loves Christine with a pure heart. But for some reason, my twisted, Yaoi-induced mind, along with my friend Alex demanding me to help him write this, made Raoul-Naruto into a much less… pure character.

**Sakura** – The victim of most of the hatred. I'd like to make it Karin, but Sakura fits much better. Besides, this is for Tobe-chan, and from what little Alex tells me, some Sakura's head over heels on him, and I thought she fits the role. Now, ONWARDS!

--

_**Sasuke**_

Box Five, no one should have been seated there.

It was the box I had claimed for myself. I was, after all, the Opera Ghost. Yet, for some reason, when I noticed Sakura singing before the crowd, I saw how she smiled at the young man in the box. The Vicomte de Chagny, I knew all about him. Him and his great accomplishments just rung in my head.

Swollen thick, that was it. I was so tired of the boredom. I wish I could show her how I appeared, but I know she would run. I want her affection, but I'm not good enough. God; tell me; how do I worship you if you don't give me something I want. How do I trust someone who is never around for me. Is it just me who is to live alone, with a face as dreadful as the devil?

That young man stood up, grinning wildly at the ground before him. He was very young, in his twenties, perhaps. His family's lineage was great, and he was expected to marry a rich, intelligent young woman. Yet he chooses to love a singer in an opera; the person whose voice I command, _control. _

Why do I find that so, so interesting?

He now gave her a grin, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. I haven't seen anyone with that kind of smile before. So innocent, yet so strong willed. Never have I met someone with the ability to do that. What is this boy? An angel, or a human?

He wasn't very bright, it seems.

All throughout the show, he yawned and very carelessly fidgeted with his gown. It was very noticeable that he wasn't in a very good mood. He felt as if he was being watched. _Not too far from the truth, child. _I had learnt that desires were singular things; I desired Sakura. Her and her pink hair, her emerald eyes, her soulful _voice. _But suddenly, I doubted that. I was spying on my competitor, my rival for Sakura's love. I was spying on that young man whom could take from me that which I desired so much.

And I liked it.

His nervous twitch to the left, where his breathtaking blue eyes gazed at the curtains separating Box Five from the hallway. His look out into the stages where he closed his eyes in satisfaction at the beauty of the music. His every little movement reflected he wasn't half as dumb as he pretended to be. He was a beautiful boy, with the smile millions would kill for.

I was certain I wanted him. But how to do that? The Vicomte of Chagny, he was no amateur. I didn't want to hurt him, with my Punjab lasso, but to have him. It was, highly unusual. _A boy with such an unusual love of life, how could he love a dead graveyard like me? _I saw it, now at least. Opposites attract, like when two opposite ended magnets come together. He was my opposite, so we attracted. I had this unsettling feeling in my stomach now. I had to have him, this boy filled with brightness.

But what of Sakura? How to eliminate her from my path?

_**Naruto**_

I walked into Sakura's dressing room with a smile on my face. In my hands lay a bouquet of flowers I had so tenderly bought from a special flower shop all the way in Great Britain. This was the day I waited for; when I could tell her I loved her. Of course, I had this unnatural fear she seemed to be separating herself from me. We were childhood friends, close, close friends. I could spend my whole day listening to her, and I'd never grow tired. What a day it had been!

Her voice was heavenly. God, one reason I loved her was her voice. It's rhythmic solemnity, how sincere she was. I could only imagine her being her lawfully wedded husband, hers only. I stopped at seeing a singular room open. For a moment, I worried. Was she in there? For heaven sake, is she okay? I quickly dropped my flowers and ran in, unsure of how exactly to take her being hurt.

I came to a stop before a mirror. It seemed like one, but with my intelligence, I knew it wasn't. It was too sleek, too realistic. Someone had implemented it. With curiosity, I walked to it and poked it. Indeed, it seemed sturdy. It hid something from the world, something I wished to see. But I wasn't exactly very, directionally organized, so to speak. I could barely find my way home after a good brandy or two at a chums house.

"_My soul belongs to you alone._

_For ward and on, I only see you._

_That which condemns me to remain so still._

_Thus frees me at the sight of your face._

_So calm, yet so beautiful."_

Absolutely beautiful. I jumped in excitement. I had thought Sakura sounded beautiful, but this voice. It made me weep in joy. It was absolutely perfect in pitch, with the perfect tone and everything. I was no musical genius, but I loved it to the greatest extent. I was struck, struck completely. I quickly walked towards the source, to find it resonating from all around me. A figment of my imagination, or merely just a whim? I didn't care, I loved it!

"Monsieur, what brings you to Mademoiselle Sakura's dressing room?"

Startling. I heard it as if it were behind me. So, so startling and unusual. I was a bit, tad bit, frightened. I felt an eerily, _smooth_ hand on my back, and for a moment, I felt safe. Till the silky voice climbed into my ears.

"The Vicomte de Chagny… in the Phantom's humble abode. What a _pleasant _surprise…"

_**Sasuke **_

I turned him around, smirking at the way his blue eyes ignited in surprise. He was an expressive character. Very _dumb_ at first, but upon second glance, too complex for even a mastered engineer. I had already agreed that I had committed enough sins to never be forgiven, but this one, **this once**, I pray God will hand me him. He's too bright, too precious for me to not have. I quickly let my hand run deftly along his cheek, before noticing his eyes widening in acknowledgement.

"The Phantom of the Opera!"

I almost smiled. Ah, it seems the tale has spread. Will he run too? Of course. God hates me, He really does. "I was hoping you might talk to me. That's why brother and I chose Box Five this week!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "I like your mask, where did you get it from. Your clothes were tailored by Vinci Versace, weren't they? Brother gets his from there, though I really prefer DiMaggio. Did you see Sakura? She's the pretties of those girls, right? Yeah, she is."

I knew he was loud, but this? I suppose this was a flaw to his nearly flawless character. "I've… taken interest in you, child. Not Sakura," I spoke. He blinked, before tilting his head to one side. He was questioning my choice of word. I knew from that instance he wasn't certain what I wanted. If he knew off the top, he might accept it a lot quicker. I wasn't one for my looks, but certainly my voice could attract him. "In any case, why are you in her dressing room? I thought it was courteous to wait outside," I continued. The boy 

seemed to step back, growling in detest. I knew he was perfect at that moment. He was beautiful, dumb, smart, and yet courageous. He knew I was a phantom, but he wasn't afraid.

"I'm waiting to give her my flowers, Monsieur Phantom. I would appreciate you leave her alone, she sees nothing in ghosts."

But I laughed anyways. I don't care for her, don't you see? It is you I desire. But he continued to remain alert, his face not afraid to an inch. He was an interesting young fellow. I don't know how I almost chose Sakura over him. _Soon he'll choose me over her too._

With that, I sang, a ballet from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, the one where Romeo sings out to Juliet on the balcony. He was mesmerized, completely still. He was completely _mine._

_**Naruto**_

It could have been days, weeks I had spent with him. Sasuke, the man behind that white mask. He wasn't horrible, or wretched at the least. But he treated me with dignity. My own room, though I found spare women's clothes in there. I saw a whole new side to him had emerged, this phantom.

But I always wondered, why didn't he take off his mask? I could see that someone with such a beautiful voice should have a beautiful face too, right? I worried, if he didn't like me, trust me. _No, he does. _I know he does, for he kept me safe from everything. I hadn't sent a single thought to my dear Sakura, who probably worries.

_Sasuke_ is my reason, my need, my one and only.

I walked to his door and knocked on his door. He seemed to be resting, and it worried me to no end that he might be ill. But I was no doctor, and I didn't want to see him suffer, ever. I don't know what he meant to me, as of yet. Father, brother, or friend? No, none of those words suited everything he meant to me. He was all of that, and more.

The door opened to his calm features. That mask made him appear so mysterious, so magical. I wanted to take it off, but with his permission. I wanted him to know I wanted to see him, the him behind that accursed mask. But he continued to look in my direction with surprised eyes.

"What brings you to my room, Naruto?"

I answered by pointing to his mask. "I wanna see you without it. You trust me, right? Show me the real you," I exclaimed. He stared, before shaking his head. It wasn't supposed to be this way! I wanted to see him, not his perfect image. I quickly turned around, giving an unhappy pout. "Please try understanding, Naruto. You won't like it-" he began. "I don't care! I want to see you, not what you want to be! How do I trust someone who won't trust me!" I exclaimed.

I only then realized how I had worded it wrong. I did trust him. I told him about how my parents died, how my brother, Kyuubi, barely paid attention to me. I told him everything. I said such a horrible thing.

But I suddenly felt his smooth, gloved hand on my shoulder. He turned me around, staring down with contempt and silence. "If you really wish to see me, go on. Take off my mask, but promise me, _promise me_, you won't turn away," he said. I was slightly surprised. He sounded slightly afraid, and surprised. I shook my head before giving a grin. One of those grins reserved for when something meaningful happened to me.

"Of course not, Sasuke! I think of you too much to let it affect our _relationship_!"

I naturally tugged it off, expecting a fabulous face. I only came face to face with the most deformed, deranged thing I've ever seen. Even worse looking than Sakura's forehead, so utterly _disgusting_.

I held my breath, in shock. Sasuke sounded, behaved, and sang so perfect. But his face was so _ugly_. I wanted to run, but I saw that look of fear in his eyes. I couldn't leave him alone. I saw him as a human, something I doubt many have done before me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulder, pressing my head against his chest. "God, Sasuke. You gave me a scare. But to say the honest truth, I'm not vain enough to judge people by looks. I only want you for your personality, your voice, your behavior," I said.

It must have surprised him, a hug. But he let an honest smile fill his deranged face, and wrapped his cold arms around my body, holding me still.

"I remember reading an article about Venice, Italy."

Sasuke looked over at me, raising a questioning look. He seemed mildly unaware of what I was talking of, too drowned in his novel about _Macbeth_. "A cosmetic surgeon named Phileous has risen from Roma and has operated on many parts of the human body. Your face, he may be able to correct it for-" I began.

"Are you disgusted by my appearance?"

Quickly I shook my head. "Of course not, Sasuke! I only thought that you would want this. He does it perfectly fine, and it might help you get a woman for yourself. You want that, right?" I asked. He stared, for a few moments, before giving a sort of nod. "You're right, I should. But he is in Italy, we're in Paris," he pointed out.

With a grin, I raised by arm. "You're talking to Naruto Chagny, the Vicomte de Chagny. I can do just about anything, _dattebayo_!"

"A-ah… I-I suppose I can do something for him. But there is a risk I'll make it worse, and he might die, and he might lose certain parts of his face's anatomy."

I looked at Sasuke. What did he think? This was dangerous, that was certain. But at the cost of his life? He had been this way for his whole life. Would he accept that change? Better yet, would he accept these terms? Death could drag him down any minute through this surgery, and anyways, this man was barely a doctor. He might hurt Sasuke beyond relief.

"Give me papers to sign. All of these terms are accepted, and I will hand you your money in due time."

I felt a sort of weary frown enter my face. _God, protect Sasuke. I swear, if he dies, I'll kill myself too._

"N-Naruto! You've returned at last!"

I smiled at seeing her gorgeous face. Her bright smile. And her… unattractive forehead? I looked back at Sasuke, who was still wearing his mask. He had said he wanted to unmask himself in his country, in his Paris. I couldn't help but grin at his words. It had gone fine. The surgeon had admitted, this was his most beautiful face till date. It destroyed that of his past faces. In fact, most normal faces were ugly compared to his.

I took his word, it seems. He is a surgeon.

"Who is he?"

I looked at Sasuke and gave a grin. "He's my friend, Sasuke. We just came from another country, right Sasuke?" I asked. He looked over at me, and I could see the slight smirk on his face. "_Oui, Monsieur_," he said. Instantly, shock filled Sakura's face. Without warning, she fell to her knees, grabbing Sasuke's legs.

"The Angel of Music! Oh, how I missed you so much! I haven't had any practice in weeks!" she exclaimed. I almost felt slightly jealous. But it wasn't at the face that Sakura was paying so much attention to him, but at the fact that _Sakura_ was paying so much attention to him. Possessiveness. But not to her. To him.

"I am no Angel, _Mademoiselle._ I am an engineer, the same one that built a palace for the shah of Persia," Sasuke stated, calmly. "Will you please lift yourself?" She sat up and gave him a confused look, then to me. I was confused as it was, this only made it worse. "A-ah, sorry Sakura. Sasuke and I have to get to my house for important work. I'll see you very soon," I quickly spoke, before grabbing his hand and rushing forward.

_I like him, too much._

_**Sasuke**_

"Okay, I'll remove my mask now. If it looks that bad, turn around and scream."

I knew it was a simple joke on my behalf, but Naruto seemed to consider it. He was too innocent to realize half of his emotions. I had seen it then, the possessiveness. He felt the same as I felt for him. Love; it buried itself in his back and now he wanted to release it. I smiled in slightly thought. Am I truly beautiful enough to have him now?

I removed the mask, closing my eyes, half expecting the ugly face from before. Oh how I feared mirrors. How I hated my face. If it were the same, he'll reject me. He'll-

"You look gorgeous, Sasuke!"

I opened one eye, staring at the man staring back. A complete stranger to me. Pale skin, perfectly shaped nose, perfect black hair, and perfect black eyes. I opened the other eye and stared at me. _Me. _I was someone now. Not an ugly monster. How mother would have loved to see this me. This handsome, unmarried man.

Naruto gave his trademark grin. "Now you can have just about anyone!" he exclaimed. I turned around, knowing now; I could do just about anything. I grasped his chin, lifting it to the same level as me.

"Even the _Vicomte de Chagny_?"


End file.
